Charlie's a Vampire
by I'm A HUGE Fan of EVERYTHING
Summary: My head hangs over his neck for a few seconds while I think to myself- For you, Dad. And for Edward. I love you forever. And then I bite. Edward and Bella have decided that it's time Charlie knew about them. But that means Bella has to change him. And no one knows how it will turn out.
1. Learning the Secret

The New Charlie

**So you've probably all been wondering what would happen if Charlie became a vampire. This is me summing up my own ideas. Told from Bella's POV.**

"Dad, I need to tell you why I've avoided you for a few years." I said. Edward and I came to an agreement that Charlie needed to know. We also came to an agreement that either Alice or I would turn him into a vampire.

"You mean haven't talked to me in person, by phone, text, or video chat? You haven't even written a word to me."

"I have a good excuse."

"Which is?"

I summed up all the courage I could ever have in a situation like this. Which almost wasn't enough, I almost let an excuse come out of my mouth, actually I do, I say "I've been busy with everything." But I don't stop at that. "Because, Edward and his family are all vampires, and he turned me into one." It takes everything I have not to let it come out too fast. All the practice I had in the mirror didn't make up for actually _saying_ it to someone besides myself. Not to mention it was harder not to run the words together because I was trying to talk so fast no one could hear me, so it could be more private.

"I'll believe that once I see some proof."

"It's not _that_ easy to get proof."

"Why?"

"There's only _one_ way I can give you proof without you thinking I did some video editing or me proving it to the entire world."

"Which would be?"

I whisper in his ear. "To change you." I know, that's not the _only_ way, but I don't want to put him in danger of the Volturi.

"If all this is true, and I'm not saying it is, what about my wife and three-year-old?"

"You'd change her and wait a few years, then change the three-year-old when they're about thirteen."

"When _she's_ about thirteen."

"I've been gone for a few years. That must be a good reason not to know that."

"Why wait a few years?"

"I'll explain everything later."

"Again, why wait?"

"It's easier for me this way."

…

It takes a lot of convincing, but finally Charlie agrees to come to Edward's family's house with me. I don't want to chicken out and let Alice change him, but it looks like I will. I think back on why I'm doing this in the first place.

_A few hours earlier…_

"It's about time you told your father about us." Edward said.

"But then I'll have to change him." I replied.

"He needs to know why you've stayed away from him for five years. And that Renesmee's our daughter."

_Now…_

We sit in the living room while I wait for Edward. I want him to know Charlie's here and that I'll try to change him. I want Edward to help me if I can't stop.

_Five minutes later…_

Now Edward knows why I want him here. Charlie fell asleep waiting for him.

"Go ahead."

"I…I can't do this."

"You have to. Just do it."

"I really can't."

"I won't let you leave this room until you do."

I get next to Charlie and see him in peace. I picture myself interrupting that peace to change him. My head hangs over his neck for a few seconds while I think to myself. _For you, Dad. And for Edward._ _I love you forever._ And then I bite.

**I know, cliffhanger. But you'll like the next chapter. It's going to be actually REALLY long. R&R and I will be writing a SYOT story for Twilight and Hunger Games. Send me tributes PM only!**


	2. Waking Up

Waking Up

**This is what happens when Charlie wakes up three days later. This one's told from Charlie's POV but then I'm switching back to Bella and keeping it that way. Also starts with his transformation but that's going to be very quickly described.**

I feel teeth sink into my neck. I strain to breathe. It becomes harder and harder. I pass out, but hear everything. Even through the haziness I hear enough to know what's going on.

"Bella! Listen! Can't you hear me?" I hear someone yell.

"Stop! Quit!"

I feel the teeth come out, and I stop breathing. Pain surges throughout my whole body, along with heat. Like fire heat. I stay this way for what feels like five minutes, but how am I still conscious if I haven't been breathing this whole time?

I wake up to a room full of faces. It takes me a while for me to recognize them. But soon I see Bella, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme looking at me.

"You were out for three days." Jasper says.

"It only felt like five minutes. What happened?" I'm surprised at my voice and the way it sounds.

"Dad, you're a vampire." Bella says. Normally I would think she was tricking me, but after my experience, I believe her. Rosalie stands up and leaves the room. Emmett comes after her. I hear their conversation from across the house.

"Rose, we did what we had to."

"Why do we change people who have a choice? Why can't we let them enjoy their humanity?" Carlisle stands up. Soon I hear him, too.

"The Volturi would have found out sooner or later."

"We would have protected him."

"We would go against the Volturi."

The sound fades out. The fire I felt earlier is back, but only in my throat. Edward whispers something to Bella. "Charlie needs to hunt."

Bella replies "Take him. I need to stay here."

When I reach the forest with Edward, he starts to run. So fast I can barely see him. I follow. I'm surprised I can keep up. I can't tell how fast I'm moving. Colors are more vivid. I can see every minor detail on everything. When Edward jumps at a deer, I see him bite its neck, and stay in that position for a while. When one runs past me, I try the same thing. The fire slowly dies out.

I come back to the Cullens because Edward said Bella had to tell me something. After what just happened, I'd believe anything.

"Dad, Resesmee's not my adopted niece, she's my daughter." Bella says. "She was born when I was human."

"I'm going to say I believe you, but just because after what just happened, I'm ready to believe anything. And also, there's some things you said you'd explain, like why I'd have to wait a few years to change my three-year-old daughter."

"There's this vampire coven called the Volturi. Anyone who's not a teenager when they're changed is killed along with the person who changed them. And you have to wait to change your wife because it's harder for new vampires to control themselves."

"Why change them in the first place?"

"The Volturi will kill anyone who isn't a vampire who knows about them. And I don't think you want to keep secrets from your family."

"How hard can it be to control not killing someone?"

"Very hard. Trust me."

"When can I?"

"Wait a year. Tell them now."

"But you just said…"

"I was an exception, and the Volturi won't even know about you. Not yet, anyway. Go, tell them."

"I'll do it. Just not right now."

"No, really, I think you should do it now."

"Why?"

"They're on their way over here."


End file.
